Tender Care
by vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: It's another boring day at the store for Lupia Village's foxy nurse when her friend Jin the Monster Boy comes in and shows off his new lion form to her. What starts as a simple examination soon becomes much more. Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom. Jin x Nurse. Lemon.


Dust flittered in the sunlight beaming in from the window. The light glinted off various tiny bottles filled with strange colored liquids where they sat on a large rack alongside other odds and ends. A wooden desk lay before the rack, nearly as cluttered. Assorted papers covered almost every inch of the desk, large medical dictionaries and references taking up the rest of the free space and stacking up worryingly high. A red-furred vixen sat looking up at the books with her half-lidded amber eyes, wondering idly to herself if she should be worried about being crushed. At this point in the day, she'd welcome anything interesting. She sat up straight and adjusted her apron and cap, making sure the crosses on her armband and cap were facing the right way, and reflected on the last seven or so uneventful hours. Not a soul had come in the entire day. Of course, she knew things would've slowed down once the panic with everyone's transformations into animals had passed, but she wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

She sighed and twirled her auburn ponytail with her finger, trying not to fall asleep. All of the potions, bandages, first-aid kits and other supplies in the back had already been organized neatly, but she figured the leaning tower of books would be better off not looming over her. She stood up and stretched, yawning as she loaded half of the tomes in her arms. The exam room in the back made a good place to store things she didn't need on hand, given that most minor injuries could be bandaged up in the front or fixed with a strong healing potion. Lupia didn't get too many serious injuries anyway. She hurried into the room and dropped the books onto the counter with a thud, pausing for a moment to place her hands on her hips and take a breather. Carrying the references around was lot more difficult now that she lost a foot or so in height, and she had to buy a step stool to reach any of the top shelves. All she could do was hope everything would be back to normal soon enough.

A ringing suddenly came from the front door bell.

"Hello? Nurse? Is anyone home?" came a familiar voice from around the corner.

She smiled at sound of Jin's happy tone. The boy adventurer had come by her little shop in the village some days ago, cheerful enough for someone just forcibly shapeshifted into a pig. A handful of bandages and he was gone, and in a few days' time, he had returned to her shop somehow transformed into a snake. It took her a while to find him on the floor in front of her desk that day, and it took quite a bit of convincing to keep her from whacking him with a broom. Since then, he'd been in and out of the store and all over the Monster World on his quest to find the orbs and turn everyone back to normal with their mysterious power. His visits had become something of the highlight of her day. Most of the villagers were still understandably angry and upset, especially the ones bothered enough to come in, but Jin always had a smile on his face and an infectious can-do attitude, just happy to tell her all about the things he'd seen and strange creatures he'd met. She had found herself looking forward to his visits and wondering what new animal he might show up as.

"I'm back here, Jin! I'll be up there in a second," she called out. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her vision slowly cleared, and she gasped to see, not a frog warrior as he had last appeared to her, but a lion. He stood almost a foot taller than her with a fiery red mane covering his head and neck and a little tuft on his chin to match. Short light orange fur covered his muscular physique. If it wasn't for his familiar lime green eyes, she'd have never thought him to be the Jin she knew.

"Wow, is that really you Jin?" she asked amazed.

"Yep, it's me," he replied with a fanged grin. He placed his hands on his hips and closed his eyes. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah, it sure is," she coughed as she looked him over. He seemed to have found a new outfit alongside his new form, a red singlet and yellow trunks with a thick leather belt across his waist and another across his wide chest and over the shoulder. The outline of his toned muscles could be seen through his tight-fitting clothes. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer as she gazed at him.

"Hey, I got a cool new sword, too!" he exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword and held it for her to see. Flames danced across the orange and ruby red metallic surface and made their shadows flicker along the walls. She stared at it, practically hypnotized, until she remembered the slew of old, dangerously dry papers and books on her desk.

"Whoa, uh, you might want to put that back, Jin. A lot of the stuff in here is actually pretty flammable."

"Oh, right." He slid the sword back into its sheath on his hip, careful not to swing it. He didn't get to mention it, but he could shoot off fireballs with the thing with so much as a flick of the wrist. "Sorry. I was just excited to show it off."

"That's okay. I thought it was very impressive," she said with a laugh. As she laughed, her gaze fell back to his body, and she finally noticed several patches of missing fur and some cuts on Jin's arms. Her hand shot to her mouth as she gasped quietly.

"Oh, Jin, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you'd been hurt," she said as she walked around the desk and took his arm in her hand and inspected him closer.

"It's nothing too bad, really," he explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I just got scuffed up a bit is all."

From what she could tell, he was mostly right. Some spots on his arm had superficial cuts and matted blood, and she found a few small bruises here and there, though it was tough to make out with all of the fur. It would be hard to tell how bad it was just standing in the small room like they were.

"Here, let's go to the exam room in the back and get a better look at you."

She grabbed his big furred hand with her own and led him to the table next to a wall in the exam room. His sword and shield were placed on the counter, and he hopped up and waited while the nurse went ahead and gathered a few things. She came back over and looked him over again. The other arm was in a similar condition, bruised and cut, but wasn't seriously injured. Some quick swabs with alcohol and some bandages were all she needed for the cuts. Jin sat perfectly still as she cleaned and bandaged him. Her small hands swept along his toned arms as she wrapped him up, tracing up and down each crest and valley of his muscles. He felt so warm to the touch. The room began to heat up again as she finished, her hands shaking just so slightly, her breathing growing faster. She glanced up at him and met his gaze. He smiled at her with that same bright look he always had on his face, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I think that's about it-," she broke off. Her gaze had wandered to his legs, and she could see a few more cuts above his knee on his right leg. "Oops, almost missed that."

She swabbed the cuts and bandaged them there just like before, her hands scouring all over him as she dressed them increasingly higher up his muscular thigh. A shudder went through his body as she tightened the last bandage near his hip. She looked up and found him looking off to the side, seemingly interested in the cabinets on the wall. Confused, she looked back down at gave the bandages a final one-over. All looked clean and taken care of, and everything seemed in order. Just as she was about to let him go, she noticed him shift again, as if he was uncomfortable. She leaned forward, wondering if he had got hurt on the underside of a leg, and finally glanced at his crotch. The loose-fitting trunks looked much tighter now with a noticeable bulge in the front. She realized he must've got a bit excited as she saw to him. It was probably the first time a woman had ever touched him like that, she thought with a smile. As she wondered whether she should tell him it was okay or if that would embarrass him further, her eyes still trained on his crotch and both hands placed just above his knees, she could see his bulge strain and grow against the stretchy fabric. Her eyes widened at the sight, her fingers unconsciously tracing up and down his legs as she watched him grow. Jin coughed and kept his eyes averted. The nurse suddenly had a very bad idea.

"Hmm," she hummed quietly, bringing her hand to her chin and tapping it thoughtfully.

"What?" Jin asked as he turned back to face her.

"You know, I think I may be seeing some swelling," she said with a smirk. She placed her hands on the medical table, hopped up beside the lion-boy to his surprise, and scooted close to him, shoulder to shoulder, their legs touching. Jin held his hands close to his chest, fidgeting nervously. Side by side, his muscular body looked even bigger compared to the slim, curvaceous fox. She leaned her head on his shoulder, glancing up at his nervous face.

"I think I'm going to need a closer look at this," she whispered into his ear. His breathing became audible as she snaked her hand down his abs to his lower belt, unbuckling it quickly and pulling it off. Her fingers lightly scraped over the edge of the trunks for a few painfully long seconds. She grinned as she felt him twitch and gulp all the while his bulge grew with a mind of its own. Not wanting to tease him too much, she pulled his trunks open with her free hand, and reached in. Jin couldn't help but gasp as she wrapped her hand around and pulled his member free, taking care not to let his sac get pinched by his trunks. They both breathed heavily as she held his big throbbing cock, her little hand unable to fully wrap around his girth. She ran her hand up and down, sliding her fingertips on the underside, feeling his heartbeat as it reverberated through his hot member. She could hardly believe how large he was as she inspected his erection, her free hand instinctively moving to cradle his balls and free them from his trunks. His breath rustled her auburn hair as she circled her fingers underneath his head and massaged the sensitive bottom of his sac, rolling his heavy balls around in her palm.

"Wow, Jin, you're quite a big boy, huh?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Sure, I g-guess," he stuttered, almost unable to mutter anything as she felt his sensitive manhood all over. The nurse smiled at how cute his nervousness was.

"It's about time I get to relieving this swelling," she whispered back.

"A-are you sure, Miss, uh-," he asked before she broke him off with a kiss. Her soft lips pressed against his own, her tongue slipping into his larger mouth unimpeded. He froze as she leaned close and kissed him, her tongue prodding his own rough tongue all the while she rubbed his cock. His heart thumped wildly as if it was about to explode out of his chest, his mind reeling at the thought of such a beautiful woman kissing and touching him like that. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pushed back into the kiss, trying to get it right. The nurse giggled into his mouth as he pulled her close, his whiskers tickling her face. Jin pressed his rough tongue harder and faster against her own, eventually breaking into her mouth. His victory was short-lived, however, as the vixen began to speed up her efforts, her hand sliding and grasping his length at a swift pace, and Jin had to break away to moan and catch his breath. She put her head back on his shoulder and watched as she jacked him off.

"It's Sadie, by the way," she said, peeking up at him.

He just nodded, not saying a word as he huffed. She smiled and went back to the job at hand, stroking his shaft and caressing the warm underside from the thick base to the sensitive spot just underneath the head, feeling the outline of each bulging vein as they swelled and throbbed with blood. His balls felt as if they were growing heavier by the second as she worked on him, bead after bead of pre-cum oozing from his dick and wetting the tip. She parked her hand at the top, slathering her fingers in his sticky liquid and using it to slicken his length. Jin panted and watched as she went even faster, her grip tightening and her hand shooting from top to bottom. She looked back up at him and planted a kiss on his furry cheek.

"Mmm, you feel that, Jin," she whispered. "I know you're getting close, I can feel it."

She cupped her hand around his balls, smooshing his malleable sac slowly all the while pumping his cock.

"They're so heavy, so full. Oh, they're ready to blow it all. C'mon Jin, I know you can do it. Do it for me."

Jin suddenly pulled his arm tight around her waist again and kissed her forcefully. He began to thrust at the same time, quickly syncing with Sadie's movements and scraping his cock along her hand rougher than before. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, his hand rubbing her belly through her nurse's dress. Her eyes fluttered as he took charge; she had to focus on keeping up with his quick thrusts as he kissed her deeply. His breath grew quicker, his thrusts more ragged, his arm keeping her close as his eyes screwed shut. Beads of pre-cum grew to a thin stream that dribbled to the floor, his sac tightened, and his cock swelled in her hand and throbbed almost audibly. The vixen moved her other hand to his cock and gripped him with both, jacking him as hard and fast she could to try and match his wild thrusts. Jin broke away from the kiss, scrunched his face, thrust hard and slow, and let out a deafening roar as his seed burst from his cock. Sadie would've jumped or covered her ears if she hadn't still been pumping his big, burning shaft with both hands like her life depended on it and completely mesmerized at the sight of thick white ropes of cum shooting into the air, flying clear across the exam room and landing with an audible splat on the far counter. She squeezed and pumped his cock as he thrust harshly, Jin growling and gasping in pleasure as his cock spasmed and spit more and more jizz all over the counter and floor. His body trembled as he continued to thrust and ejaculate without another thought, only able to fuck the Nurse's tiny, constricting hands.

Sadie was almost surprised when his cock started to throb less powerfully and his cum finally stopped shooting out and instead fell in a puddle underneath them. They sat quietly and rested as they leaned against each other, staring at the room-sized mess Jin made. Globs of viscous semen dripped to the floor from the puddle on the counter, joining a long, wide trail of seed that crossed the room all the way back to his leaking dick.

"Oh, Jin, look at what a mess you made," Sadie whispered as she nuzzled him. "It's all over the floor and the counter; I think you got some on the wall."

"I'm sorry," he said between breaths. "I . . . didn't know there'd be so much."

"Don't be. A big boy like you needs to blow off some steam every once in a while, especially one who's doing so much to help us all."

They grew quiet again, only the sound of their breathing making any noise. The vixen lazily massaged his softening rod and tightened sac, teasing the last few drops of spunk from him. She was sure he would be sore sometime soon after cumming such a huge amount, especially for his first time. As she was thinking, she felt his cock twitch against her hand a little. More and more, it pulsed and throbbed weakly, and his balls ever-so-slightly began to grow loose and heavy again. Jin's hot breath quickened a bit as his cock grew stiffer and lengthened. The last few drops of seed were replaced as droplets of pre-cum leaked out again. Sadie could hardly believe it.

"Well, it seems you have a _lot_ of steam to blow off," she said chuckling.

Jin suddenly turned his head and kissed her cheek, tightening his arm around her waist again and placing his other hand on her knee. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention as he kissed her and kneaded her thigh. He loosened his grip on her waist and leaned back, prompting her to look and see him shifting uncomfortably once more.

"S-Sadie, could you, um, take your clothes off?" he stammered, scratching his cheek and glancing off to the side.

"Of course, Jin," she laughed.

She let go of him and hopped off the table, mindful to avoiding landing in Jin's pool of cum and possibly slipping. Quickly, she put her cap and apron on the counter closest to the table and began unbuttoning her white dress. Jin took the opportunity to remove his clothes as well and tossed them beside the exam table, trying to be quick enough to catch a glimpse as she undressed. He looked back to see Sadie lean over and slide her lacy white underwear down her legs, her tail held and up her small wet slit in full view as she shook her heart-shaped behind playfully. She stood back up, turned, and smiled as she walked over to him and crawled back on the table, sitting on her knees.

Fluffy white fur covered her torso from her chest to her crotch. Her perky breasts poked through the thick chest fur, her pink hardened nipples almost completely covered. The lion boy swallowed dryly, pulled himself onto his knees, and placed his shaking hands onto her belly, raking his fingers through her soft, almost silky fur. His hands coursed around and up her back and from her thin waist to her widening hips, finally resting on her plump, downy thighs. Their lips met again, and they kissed, both of them much more comfortable doing so than they were before. Their tongues embraced each other lazily as Jin kneaded her fleshy thighs in his strong hands, and Sadie dug her fingers in his muscular back while careful not to scratch. A gasp broke from her lips into his as those big hands snaked their way up her belly and grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing them lightly. He rolled them around in his hands, scraping her hard nipples against his rough, calloused palm. Little moans and squeaks escaped from her as he played with her supple tits, squishing them nearly flat and pressing them together. A sudden pressure arose on her abdomen, diverting her attention. She looked down and saw his engorged penis pressed firmly against her belly, matting her fur with pre-cum. Jin leaned back from the kiss and gazed at her with a determined look on his face.

"Can I put it inside you?" he asked, still fondling her fluffy boobs and thrusting onto her softly.

Just the way he asked made her pussy tremble and leak, so eager to be filled by his leonine dick. Saying nothing, she swiveled on the spot and dropped her chest to the table, spreading her legs and presenting her dripping lips to him. Eyes closed, she jerked as his hands smacked on her ass and slowly slid to her waist. Time seemed to stretch for her as she waited for him, and then, a hot pressure touched her lower entrance and sent sparks down her legs and made her shudder. The size of just his head was enough to give her pause. She looked back over her shoulder, the worry on her face betraying her.

"P-please be gentle, Jin. It's gonna take a bit to get used to a big boy like you."

He nodded, and she turned back, laying her chin on the table and breathing methodically. It began to push into her, sliding past her puffy lips and stretching them wide. She bit her lip as she widened around him, forcing herself to take deep breaths as the tip thickened and split her further. The head finally entered in full, letting her breathe a sigh of relief knowing the difficult part was over. The rest of his hard cock moved on in, letting her distinctly feel all over the pulsing organ as it worked its way into her. Jin's breathing behind grew louder as he explored her tight, twitching tunnel. They moaned aloud in unison as his head brushed into her cervix, and he hilted inside snugly. The vixen's head swam at the sheer size of his cock as it rested deep inside of her, already leaking a thin stream of pre-cum. Her already incredibly tight pussy twitched sporadically around his member, making him grunt. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out painstakingly slow until just the tip remained inside and then pushed back in, just a little quicker than before. Back and forth he went, slowly building up speed. Sadie hummed quietly as his shaft exited and reentered her, sheathing itself inside over and over.

Soon, he was thrusting into her at a smooth pace. His hips slapped into her fluffy ass with little noise as he buried his cock within her, stretching her narrow tunnel again and again. Her womanhood had soaked his rod with her lubricating fluids, letting him scrape and slide into her without much resistance. Another low moan escaped from the vixen as his cock filled her, so big and warm; her sensitive pussy could feel each and every pumping vein as he took her again and again, sending shivers up her spine. Her pussy twitched and spasmed around him more powerfully, similarly exciting the lion boy. His gripp on her furry waist tightened, and he sped up again. She gasped at his strong thrusts as he crashed into her and smooshed her against the table, squashing her sensitive breasts and nipples against it. His cock rocked through her, scraping her wet walls and bumping his hot, swollen head into her cervix. The soft slapping sound of his balls smacking against her ass echoed across the empty exam room. From the heavy smacking, she could tell they were full of cum, aching to blow their load inside of her. Just thinking about his seed streaking in thick streams through the air, the floodplain of jizz as long as the room, and such an amount inside of her made her shake inside and out. Her cunt's efforts intensified from simple jerks and spasms to more powerful clasping all along his shaft. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of Jin's gasping from the newfound pressure on his sensitive manhood. It forced him to thrust deeper and harder to keep, taking them both closer to the edge.

The noisy slaps grew louder and wetter, Sadie's slit dripping and drenching his hips as they rammed into her cushy ass. It helped him slide through her constricting pussy that tried its best to keep him hilted inside of her. His cock throbbed harder and faster, his balls suddenly striking her with more force as they grew even heavier. He leaned forward, a low growl building in the back of his throat as his animal instincts took over again, and he threw himself into her. Caught by surprise, she didn't get a chance to gasp at the increase in force. She gripped the edge of the table to keep from falling off as he fucked her wildly, his big cock smashing into her and pounding against her ever-so-sensitive cervix. His thrusts came faster and faster, his cock seemingly swelling and growing bigger by the second as it battered and bashed her moist pussy, each thunderous throb assaulting all of her nerve endings, producing jolts of bliss all over her body. She trembled and gripped his intruding member increasingly tight as he brought her to the precipice of orgasm. It clenched around him like a vice, harder and faster as her moaning grew in volume and she shook from head to toe.

"I-It's about to come!" he choked out as he continued to thrust into her. "Should I-"

"Don't stop, Jin!" she shouted over the sound of their lovemaking. "Give it to me, give it all to me!"

She slammed her eyes shut and gripped the table as hard she could, bracing herself. A loud growl echoed in the room as his thrusts became faster than she thought possible, pounding her pussy like a streak of lightning. Wave after wave of ecstasy bounded through her as he fucked her savagely, finally stirring her cervix open and letting the very tip enter her most private, sensitive area. His hot, large phallus peeking into her womb sent the shock that pushed her over the edge, making her cunt collapse all around it and let loose a flood of her fluids. Her wavering moan was drowned out by his mighty roar as the unbearable clenching made his cum erupt from his fat heaving cock after a few brutal thrusts. Sadie couldn't help but shake uncontrollably from being racked with orgasm and the sensation of his burning seed shooting from his enlamed head directly into her core. His slow, powerful thrusts pushed her nearly off of the table each time and dumped huge sticky globs of his essence inside of her. His massive cock firmly planted inside her unrelenting tightness, not a drop had a chance of escaping. Every sensation faded from her, even the ear-ringing roar, save for the body-quaking throbbing of his lion dick and the hot and heavy feeling of her stuffed womb as it began to swell with semen. Jin likewise felt little but the amazing clenching from her womanhood as it milked his seizing cock of his seed. Time lost any meaning to the both of them as their bodies embraced each other and they rode out their orgasms.

Eventually, their fervent trembling came to an end, and they grew quiet and still, Jin's thrusts reduced to tiny throbs and Sadie's convulsions nearly imperceptible. The spent boy adventurer wrapped a hand under her torso and helped them both onto their sides. The room was quiet and still save for the slight sound of their breathing. The nurse blinked, surprised to find herself still conscious from such an experience. The afterglow of their ravenous lovemaking surrounded her, nearly lulling her to sleep as she lay there. A small number of weak twitches from herself and Jin's soft dick let her know he was still inside of her, leaking the last drops of seed into her. She ran her hand down to the soft lump on her belly; she couldn't hold back a soft moan as she touched the squishy protrusion. Her cervix had already closed back up, preventing the large deposit of his thick cum from escaping her innermost femininity. She pressed the fairly large bump slightly, enjoying the weight and the warmth radiating from deep within her body.

"Oh, my goodness, wasn't that amazing, Jin?" she asked.

She received no response save for his breath on her ponytail and a weak thrust inside of her. Looking over her shoulder, she found him asleep, his chest rising and falling slightly. She smiled and shuffled backwards closer to him. His arm fell around torso and pulled her tight to him. Sleep soon came for her as well, and they drifted off peacefully into their dreams.

* * *

"You got a golden elixir?

"Yep!"

"Anti-affliction potions?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright, that should be all you need."

Sadie looked over the rest of her medical supplies in the front room, making sure she wasn't missing anything. She turned back and found Jin already touching his toes and stretching his legs, raring to go find the last of the mystical orbs wherever it may be. He looked up, saw her staring, and quickly straightened up, his face becoming stony.

"I guess I'll be going now," he muttered, scratching his chin.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked away from him, arms crossed. He turned around and made his way to the door. Her tail flicked back and forth as he walked away, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Jin, wait!" she cried out. He stopped and turned just in time to see her rush over and kiss him. They moved in close and held the deep kiss as long as they could and rested in each other's arms long after.

"Just . . . come back soon, okay?" she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it!" he said with his same old grin. He kissed her one last time, let go, and ran out the door. She walked to the window and watched him race away, standing there long after he had disappeared from view. After everything, he was still the same Jin she'd first met. She smiled, sighed, and finally tore herself away. Sitting back at her cluttered, sunlit desk, she rested her head in her hand and looked through some papers. It seemed like it was going to be just another boring, uneventful day.

She exhaled and closed her eyes. At the very least, she now had a lot of very entertaining memories to think about in her plentiful spare time. And of course, she had a something big to look forward to as well. She figured Jin was thinking just the same, and, with his attitude, he'd be rushing back any minute now with the orb and more than few scrapes and bruises to get a better look at. The thought made her chuckle; hopefully, next time she wouldn't have to mop up half of the exam room.


End file.
